dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rydia (DragonFire6)
Rydia is a Warrior of Cosmos and was one of Cecil's companions in Final Fantasy IV. She traveled with Cecil as a child, and later as an adult after growing up in the Feymarch, where time passes more quickly. Rydia dislikes working alongside people that have hurt her in the past, but is willing to put past differences aside to deal with more significant problems. She is also willing to forgive those that she feels have genuinely tried to make up for bad things that they have done. Skilled in both Black Magic and Summoning, Rydia uses both to fight, as well as her whip. Due in part to wanting to deal with bigger issues rather than worry about minor disagreements, Rydia frequently fights the Warriors of Chaos, especially her main opponent Zemus. Attire Rydia appears in her adult form, and her default outfit is based off of her Amano artwork, but it has the colors of her ingame model in the DS version of Final Fantasy IV. This extends to the appearances of her Eidolons - all of them are based off of Amano artwork for their FFIV incarnations, but have the colors of their ingame models in the DS version of Final Fantasy IV. RydiaAmano.jpg|Alt 1 RydiaDSCG.png|Alt 2 RydiaTAY.png|DLC Her Alt 1 outfit "Wild Summoner" is based off of her Amano artwork, without any color alterations based on her ingame model from the DS version of Final Fantasy IV. Likewise, when using this outfit, her Eidolons are also purely based off of their FFIV Amano artwork, and lack color alterations from their ingame models in the DS version of Final Fantasy IV. Her Alt 2 outfit "Summoner of Mist" is based off of her appearance in the CG opening for the DS version of Final Fantasy IV. In addition to that, when using this outfit, her Eidolons are based off of their ingame models from the DS version of Final Fantasy IV, and lack Amano influence in their appearances; the only exception is the Mist Dragon, whose appearance is based of its appearance in the CG opening for the DS version of Final Fantasy IV. Her DLC outfit "Shackled Summoner" is based off of her appearance in the CG opening for the PSP verison of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. When using this outfit, her Eidolons are based off of their appearances in the 2D versions of Final Fantasy IV (unless it's impossible for them to have unique appearances when Rydia is using a DLC outfit, in which case they have the same appearances that they have when Rydia is using her default outfit). Her manikin counterpart is named the Delusory''' Beauty''' and is colored dark blue and silver. Battle Rydia is described as a Mystic Summoner. She specializes in combining black magic with summons for powerful attacks. She has many Bravery attacks and HP attacks, making her somewhat unpredictable. A downside to her battle style is that her complete lack of Bravery to HP links make her dependent on stand alone HP attacks to do HP damage. In addition to this, her large list of attacks means having to choose a limited selection of her moves before going into battle. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode EX Mode - Summon Mist Dragon! When Rydia enters EX Mode, she summons the Mist Dragon, who appears and wraps itself around Rydia in the same way that Golbez summons the Shadow Dragon for his EX Mode. Equipment Rydia can equip Daggers, Rods, Whips, Bangles, Rings, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Crowns, Ribbons, Clothing, Robes, and Female Exclusive Equipment. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Allusions |} |} Category:Square Characters